Tokyo Evolved
by The new god
Summary: An evolved is transported to the Tokyo universe. planned OC x Eto
1. Chapter 1

William is one of Alex's evolved, after Alex got wind of blackwatch testing a new kind of super weapon he sent William to deal with.

The weapon is a device that is capable of killing any thing smaller than a cell, it emits a wave like energy that is capable of disassembling micro organisms back in to atoms.

The project has been on going with little to no success but word Alex's informant to him that they are on verge of a break through. That is a threat that must be eliminated, lucky for Alex all the research data and the device is all in one place so all he needs to do is send in somebody and take care of it.

Blackwatch had already put to much resource in the project to start over again and given the fact that it had showed no results as of yet, it is likely that the project will be droped should they lose all data about it. With that Alex send an evolved to deal with it.

William is one of the first evolved to be made, he is 18 years old and hates the government.

-Flashback-

He was shot by drunk policemen on duty, he survived that but when on court the judge said not guilty even with all the eyewitness testimony and all the evidences . after that William was drag to an alley by that drunk policemen and a few of his friends, there he got beat up to black and blue.

With that William when to court again and again even with all the evidence the judge still said not guilt, and again back alley got beat up but this time when he arrived home, his house was on fire and the fire department didn't arrive untill a few hous later when everything that could burn burn out.

He later learned that his family was in the house at the time of the fire and died with nothing but a few bones left.

He nelt there in front of his house as stared at the burnt remains as tears flooded down his face as grief and sadness overtakes him while he recalls the memories he shared his family in this place.

A suddenly he realization hit him from the court cases to the fire department being extremely late despite being near his home

As he realized this fact he starts to murmer "the police, the judge, the fire department. No not just them this is bigger" he stops for a second before continuing "the government"

Form what he could guess the government is covering for the crimes fo the police in the recent events of the out break they can't have an incident happened that would make people distrust the government especially with an out break on hand.

When realizing that his tears stoped as anger builds up in him. Every fiber in his body screamed vengeance.

Being blinded by rage he charged the police station with nothing more than a kitchen knife and of course he was gunned down before he could even take a step in the building, luckily for William, Alex was in the naborhood and revived him as an evolved.

The first thing he did after being an evolved is to hunt down everyone involved and their families of course, they are the one dicided to drag entire families in to this and it's not like he did something wrong ether. He is going to return thr favor many times over.

The following weeks he hunted down everyone involved and brutally murdering them. He left that drunk policemen and his family to get the 'Royal' treatment.

He took them to an abandoned factory far away from civilization. There he tortured them, he first tortured his wife and child in front of him with a blowtorch, then proceeded to feed him 'BBQ' and finally he skined him alive then consumed him and it seems that he was part of blackwatch and the government turns a blind eye to what ever they are doing and even funds them.

-Flashback end-

And that is why he hates the government.

Now he needs to infiltrate the base but it's filled with viral detectors, luckily for him he just developed a new technique that enables him to get pass those detectors with ease, what it essencially do is to make blacklight virus bound toghter and morphed in to 'cells', since a virus is thousands of time smaller than a bacteria and a bacterial is a lot smaller than acell it takes a lot of concentration to morphed every blacklight virus into 'cells' not to mention the differnt types of cells in the body. After morphing in to ,cells' the blacklight elements are to remain dormant.

The end result is having a body that is the same as any normal humans, since he has a stomach he can even eat regular food, any test be it blood hair or what ever will show no result since he morphed to the cellular level. The only way to tell the differnce is by weight, naturally an evolved has more biomass than a human being meaning heavier.

With this he can live, breed, eat and sleep like a normal human and of course he could reawaken the blacklight elements at any given moment.

Using this technique he infiltrated the base unoticed and erased all the data but as he was setting the device to overload, the alarms went of and the base when in to emergency lock down and the blast door locked him in with the device.

While William could tear his way out given time but time is something he doesn't have.

The device overloaded and it sends him to another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story I just wanted to say that it's been a long time since i've watch the tokyo ghoul and i might get a few things worng so tell if I get son thing worng.

-story start-

William closed his eyes waiting for the pain then the end.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Any day now...

Still waiting...

William finally opens his eyes to find he is in an entirely different location.

"where the hell am I?" he asked as he found himself in an empty street corner.

He looks around the unfamiliar scenery, trying to find out where he was.

He wanders around trying to find something to indicate his location.

He turns a street corner and found a man stood there.

William stared at the man and the man did the same.

Seconds pass...

Then the man started to walks towards him.

'okey thats not creepy at all' he thought before he too started to walk forward with a smile on his face.

Suddenly his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red.

He jumps at William with his mouth open and his saliva dripping, he looks like rapist about some innocent young girl but william was a dude.

"disgusting pervert" William silently mutterd as he awakens the blacklight elements in his body and transforming his arms in to claws.

The man had looked shocked for a moment before it turned in one of pained as William impaled him with his clawed hand and started consuming him.

Moments later and the man was gone, new memories started to flood William's mind.

After a short while William finally finished organizing the man memories and found out that he was not in his world anymore, he's in an alternate japan.

There was no viral out break, no nuclear explosions in New York and no blackwatch, which should be common knowlage over the world by now.

He also found out a few interesting things about this new reality, there are a few interesting things in this universe but the things that stand out are the ghouls and the CCG.

Little is known about the ghouls and the ghouls themselves probably don't know much about their history, since they rarely interact with each other and spends most of their time alone. They do form groups but it's more like a gang than anything else.

Interestingly the can only eat human flesh and coffee. William considers them an sub species of the human race. from the DNA he gathered form the man, he theorized that they broke of from homosaipiaent very recently in evolusionary standareds. It is possible to interbreed with regular humans but its very risky and it's considered bestiality by the ghouls.

The CCG stands for Commission of Counter Ghoul, they are like the Blackwatch of this world, only that they are a lot less extreme. They more like a police force than military but considering that the ghouls are not Blacklight it's enough to get the job done. Though they are brutal but not Blackwatch brutal. Also they don't use tanks and gunships and no nukes!

The only thing that could kill an Evolve besides an Evolve is a nuke and thats out of the qustion.

Learning that William couldn't help bur smile as he was unkillable by anything the CCG could through at him. Anything short of a nuke wouldn't work on him.

He has fough Blackwatch, armed with the best, maned by the best and funded by the most powerful nation on earth compared to that this CCG from a small little island armed with nothing but toothpicks and peashooters are nothing.

He went back to his William form and deactivate the Blacklight elements, there is no telling if the dogs of this place will be able to sniff out Blacklight.

He to the man's apartment, he sat on his bed and thought about his next course of action.

For now he though to gather information first before deciding what to do.

William sat up from the bed and turns on the computer and serfs the net.

First thing he did first is print out a map of the surrounding area and highlighted CCG bases and assets.

He made a list of all known CCG personnel and where they live, this was quite hard as he searched their names and faces in social networking sites. It was itdious, it took him a few weeks without rest and he only manages to get a small portion of the CCG personnel.

But it will be useful later in dealing with the ghouls, he could sell them to ghouls in exchange of something. Althoug the information can be gathered if your very willing but most ghouls are just to lazy to do that.

The amount of work to just get one of them is a lot, it's tanks to him being an Evolved and has photographic memory, that he manages to sort them out from their profile pic.

Once he got them he just have to hack in to it and trace them back to where they lives.

William consumed a few hackers but unforunatly all of them were amatures, so he can't hack in to the CCG data base.

But it is a differnt story with the security system of a social networking site, especially when most people have accounts in different socail networking sites. If one has strong a security then he try and hack others, not all of them are going to have a strong security system.

After gathering all the data he can he saved them in a memory chip and of course he made copies and hid them in different locations.

Now he ponders on what to do.

He knows that the CCG is his enemy but it doesn't mean the ghouls are his allies and there are a a lot of ghoul factions .

'hmmm...' Williams thinks about a few things before a bright idea came to him.

'Of course! I'll just have to make my own faction' he thought.

But of course he wouldn't be turning anyone in to Evolves. He'll be the only Evolve, he wouldn't want to make the same mistake Alex did with Heller. He'll just have to Masquerade as a powerful ghoul and recruit regular ghouls.

'First things first, i'll need to get some fame' he though. He needs to be well known and powerful for ghouls to join him.

As to what he'd do to get fame, thats simple raid a few CCG bases, kill a lot of people along the way and do it in the most badass way possible without revealing to much information about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

William picked a CCG base that is quite far from the rest and will take a while for the other bases to send reinforcements.

He scouted out the area around it and noting down anything important.

He then planned on how to do this.

'hmm'

'how should i do this ?' he thought to himself as thinks up how to do this.

'can't show them to much' he thought as he discarded a few ideas that would require him to show to much of his abilities.

'how about that' William pick one that show the least of his abilities, it would only show his super strength, speed, invulnerability to bullets, his claws and maybe part of his armour.

He decided to not show the world consuming ability. well maybe he'll just have to consume a small part, small enough to be unnoticeable and he'll have to make his killings very messy with blood and flesh flying every where to make sure no one notice the missing meat.

He will also restrict himself to only using his claws and ground spike as his other weapons might alert them to him being not a ghoul. Personaly, Wiliam though that his claws might be still be a dead give away.

He only other ability he could use, is blacklight tentacles coming out his back. It is very ineffective, at least comparing it to the other abilities. There is only a few instancese for it to be useful. Like the devastator or ground spike. The tentacles can be disguise as a ghouls kagune.

Specking of devastators he will only use it as a last resort, it's his most powerful attack. He wouldn't show it of that easily. They will have to send in an army to make him show it of and they will hurt badly from it.

His morphing ability is obviously out of the question, incase he underestimate the CCG's capabilities (which is unlikly) and is being hunted down (unlikly) and needs a new face.

Now he is making home made poison gas grenades, it also serves as smoke bomb. William consumed a few scientist so he knows how to make them. He made hundreds of them, more than enough for this mission.

'The CCG will never expect this' William though this as he stuff them in a backpack.

For his costume, he is just going to wear civilian cloths for now. No need to reveal his armored form at this point in time, also ghouls wear mask to cover their faces.

He'll just trasformed his head to his armored form, it will serve as his mask.

"it looks nice enough" he said as he look at himself in the mirror before putting up his hoodie (yes, hoodies are cool) and walking out the door.

He arrives at the front of the CCG base.

'well here goes nothing' he thought as his mask formed under his hood.

He took out his gas grenades, pulled their pins and started chuking them around the compound.

The grenades landed and rolled a few meters before stopping.

At this moment the people at the CCG base just stared at William for doing something strange.

But they were interupted by the hissing sound came from the things William had thrown.

Hissss

As gray smoke came out from the gas grenades and fills the air around it.

People started to panic and the guards pulled out their weapon and came closer to William.

"put your hands...cough cought" before the guard could finish his sentence his inhales some of the somke and started coughing.

At this moment his teamates noticed this and tried to assist him but they to started to cough and so does the people around.

William on the other hand is fine just standing there watching the whole thing unfolds.

Then the first gaurd started to throw up before falling limp to the floor.

Moments later the rest of the people who inhaled the somke to fell down.

Satisfied with his work william slowly walks forward giving time for the gas to do it's work.

William throws a few more in the building before heading inside.

Inside the building every one is dead on the floor, William continues to walk deep in to the compound all the while throwing more gas grenades every where.

The smoke filled the rooms obscuring vision and poisoning every one in them.

He stops at a door before turning and opening the door. He arrives at his first destination the R&D lab.

He lobs in a grenade and forming his claws before heading in to the room.

Inside the room is filled with scientist coughing.

William just left them be as they will die soon enough.

He started hacking away at the computers and trashing the place.

A scientist tried to stop William even though he was on the verge of dying.

William turned around and turned the foolish scientist to ribbons and continued what he was doing.

He went to his next destination the freezer where they collect the DNA samples of ghouls.

He walk his way there unstopped, he did noticed quite a few dead bodies on the floor though.

Once he's there he absorbed the DNA samples and trashed the place.

After he is done with that pace he heads to his final stop the armory.

There were quite a few barriers blocking his way to the armory but William just clawed his way through them.

He did encouter a small pocket of surovors in the armory wearing gas mask but they were quickly dealth with.

They were just mostly random people at the right place with William attacked the place so there's no way for them to hurt him, even if they were armed.

He took what interest him and trashed the rest.

He place a time bomb set to explode a few minutes after he has left.

When exited the building he was greated with an army of CCG personnel wearing SWAT uniform with gas mask on and not far from there a small crowd gathers to whatch what was going on.

'there is still quite a ways and the smoke obscures their vision' he thought as he throws in a few explosives he got from the armory.

He just throws the explosives randomly, scattering them every where.

The explosives lands among the crowds of people, the CCG. William doesn't care!

The explosives detonates and the crowd got 'disperse'.(sick joke)

Boom bang bang boom kaboom

A string of explosion erupts sending cars, people and animals alike every where in bloody pieces.

Vichicles turned in to makeshift fragmentation grenades as their fuel tanks explodes and people gets minced and scatered every where.

All this happend in a matter of seconds one moment every thing was normal with people doing their own business and the next meat, blood, flesh, limbs and bits of metal are sent flying every where in a crimson ball of fire.

After the fireworks, every one ether dead or injured but mostly dead.

Debris, people and bits of peoples littered the floor.

'now thats how you disperse a crowd' William though in his 'strange' humor.

William steps out of the smoke revealing himself to everyone but as most of the CCG are injured and suffering the from the after shock of the explosions. No body tried to get him.

He stood there admiring the scene before spotting an injured camera man still holding his camera facing him.

William walks over near the injured camera man.

On his may he saw the man flinch but didn't mover, stricken with fear his legs refuses to move and a small puddle forms between his legs.

William stops a few feet away from the man before he started to say in a muffled voice.

"Attention to all CCG and ghouls, I am blacklight and this place is mine" William said before he use all of his remanning smoke grenades and scattered them all over the place.

William stood there as he disappears in the smoke.

And at this moment the camera man, starts to cough and throws up eventually falling limp in front of the camera.

His eyes staring at the leans of the camera as life leaves his body leaving an empty shell behind.

And all around him people starts coughing and dying just like him.

Not far from where the camera man was a few injured CCG personnel had removed their mask after the explosions to get a breath of fresh air, starts coughing and died.

All of this was aired live.

Mean while William silently leaves the place under the cover of the smoke with a bag full of CCG weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, William's all over news from news paper head lines to the TV.

William watched the news report on what had happened, all most every channel is filled with photos and videos of his little stunt.

The attention wasn't mostly because a ghoul attacked a CCG base or he did it singel handedly, it's because he used toxic gas to do it.

'humans are strange' William thought as he watched his sudden rise of fame, his fame surpasses that of ghouls that have killed dozens of times more than he did, raiding biger bases and even attacking the CCG head quarters.

William turned off the TV as he tuns back his attention back to the map hanging on the wall.

'next is a base of opperations' he thought as he sacnned the map and surfed the net.

And he found an old mansion owned by a rich old man and from the sources he had gathered he lives alone.

'perfect' he though as it not only gave him a base but also sloved his money problems, he could just use consumed the old man and use his money and it's a lot better than an abandoned factory (which is overly used in mangas by poorly funded gangs) with no electricity or running water.

It's better than putting himself at risk by robbing a bank while he could just consume them and use their bank accounts.

'Consumtion is such a handy ability.' William complimented himself.

He quickly got to work and heads there.

A few minutes later he is now standing infront of the old man's house disguised as a delivery man.

William ring the bell and waited there in the front door.

A few minuets passed before he dicided to ring the again and waited again.

He waited.

He waited a few more minutes but still no one answered.

'this old man will die a horrible and painful death' he thought as he had waited for half an hour.

But as he thought that the door slowly opens revealing a thin old man, bearly standing with shaky feet.

He looked bearly lived and could die any moment.

He didn't waste any second on idle chatter and quickly consumed him as soon as he opens the door.

And the old man didn't even know what hapened to him as William plunges his arm in the old man's chest and started to consume him.

Moments later William is now on the front door facing out the door with the appearance of the old man.

He closes the door and examines the newly acquired property.

Although he has the old man's memories but they are unreliable as he has bad eyes and the most reliable memory of this place was 10 years ago, a lot of things had changed since then.

William examines the place and found that dust covered the place, the place hasn't been cleaned for decades not since the old man fired the servants for neglecting his only grandson to wonders out the door during the night.

Later they found that his 10 year old grandson has been eaten by ghouls and the only part remaining is his left hand with the finger prints matches his grandson's and blood test also conferms it. Soon after that he snaps fires everyone and shut himself in his mansion.

Well it doesn't matter now it's long past and William could careless what some random dead guy's miserable tale.

William touches a window and lets his finger slides across the dust covered surface.

He examines the thickness of the dust gathered there.

'this place is dusty and needs some serious cleaning but i can just have my minions clean the place when i get them' he thought as he explored the area and planned for future renovations.

After finished exploring the every inch of the mansion.

William gathered his thoughts and sorted out out what he needs to throw away, after gathering his thoughts he started throwing out the trash and anything he doesn't need or like .

It took him hours to clear the place of the unwanted stuff and after he had done that the place suddenly feels a lot more roomy.

After he had finish doing that he went back to his old place and gathered every thing he needs, throws out the rest and told the land lady that he needs will be moving out.

When the land lady inquired why he is moving out William replied that he just inherited a house form his grand father.

After that William sat on a chair and wonders his next a move will be.

'now i need to start recruiting' he thought as looks at the map.

On the map shows the faction territory of known ghoul groups. They are displayed by the different colors representing them.

And the territory he is currently occupying belongs to a small ghoul gang that just recently formed, so he'll have them join him or he'll have to eleminate them.

William looked at the faction map once more and noted a few of the notorious ghouls factions but most of them are nothing compared to the aogiri tree.

Besides them there's pretty much nothing to stop him besides the CCG in this part of Japan.

'Well better get to work' he thought as walks out the door searching for the gangs hidout.

Since they are newly formed and lack resourses and orginzation it should be easy to locate thire base, there's are only a handful of placese that could be their hidout.

But just as William was on his way to one of their possible hidout he saw a beautiful violet haird woman walking down the street.

"well well don't you know it's dangerous to be walking out at night alone?" she asked as she walks closer.

It was clear that the danger she was refering to was herself and William smell that she is a ghoul.

"i could say the same for a beautiful woman like you walking out at night by yourself" William replied as he formed his faceplate under the hood's shadow and materized his claws.

This startled the woman as she didn't expect that the man standing infront of her is also a ghoul and whats more is that he doesn't smells like one, in fact now that she thought about it, it's rather strange that he doesn't smell like anything at all.

William let's her digest the information before he spoke a again "as you may know i'm called blacklight, what brings a ghoul like you to my territory?" he asked as black tentacles erupted from his back and took a ready to strike position.

She frozed as she stares at his 'Kagune' but what really shocked her the most is that his hands turned in to claws, it didn't sprouted from the back like a kagune should and form the looks of it, it could slice throught steel easily.

Another thing that she noticed is that his 'Kagune' is black unlike a normal kagune that is mostly red. Thought black kagunes are not that uncommon but something just feels wrong about his 'Kagune'.

She could feel that the person standing in front of her is not someone she should mess with but before she could deploy her kagune and makes her escape.

Black tentacles sprang from the ground forming a cage traping her in and proventing her escape.

William walks closer before stopping right infront of her.

At this point the woman tried to say something but was cut of by william "it doesn't why your here, what matters is what am i going to do with you?"

William said that making her tremble before he continued "what is your name?" with her caged up and his claws and 'Kagune' at the ready. There is partically nothing she could do.

At this point she's at his mercy and she could only faintly say "Ri...Rize Kamishiro"

-story end-

Sorry for the late update.

Anyway slight change of plans Rize will be in his harem though Eto is still the main.


End file.
